Luna de sangre
by 3rika-chan
Summary: ONE SHOT – Corto relato donde Yona junto a los cuatro dragones se escabullen dentro del Castillo Hiryuu, ¿Qué encontraran en el interior? ¿Por qué llora Hak?


Hola, mucho gusto, es mi primer fic (one shot) dentro de este fandom y espero no sea el último. Ojalá sea de su agrado y puedan decirme cuál es su opinión.

 **Luna de sangre**

Una tenue luz cubría el reino esa noche, el silencio que permanecía era inquietante y el olor a muerte se respiraba casi penetrando los poros de los habitantes. Demasiadas cosas habían cambiado, Yona podía juzgarlo tan sólo viendo por los alrededores. El impacto del gobierno de Soo Won había sido tal que incluso algunas edificaciones fueron modificadas; ese ya no era el hogar de Yona, ella dejó de existir para su pueblo. Lo había discutido con los cuatro dragones, luego de su larga travesía por los territorios de los clanes aliados quería regresar al que fue su hogar, no deseaba la muerte del traidor pero si ansiaba su disculpa; un perdón mutuo. Aquella mujer era realmente fuerte pues esa llama no se apagaba y tampoco se limitaba a un poder físico. Era capaz de perdonarlo si en sus ojos azules descubría que estaba arrepentido, sólo eso quería: descansar.

Los dragones, quienes dijeron estar a su servicio y se convirtieron en grandes amigos estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de protegerla. Sin excepción sus corazones latían con intensidad y sus pensamientos se sincronizaron anticipando la dura batalla que les esperaba; ellos eran más realistas y sabían que irrumpir en el castillo no sería cosa de niños. Ignoraban que Yona también lo sabía, ella percibía el ambiente lúgubre que los atrapaba conforme sus pasos se acercaban al castillo. Era como si los engullera la oscuridad.

El chico autoproclamado como genio y guapo, Yoon, y «el dragón negro», Hak, también los acompañarían; al igual que cuando decidieron emprender el viaje. Ambos, y en realidad todo el grupo, deseaban proteger a Yona no sólo de Soo Won sino de la maldad del mundo. En varias ocasiones fallaron pero también la vieron crecer como princesa, era una valiente guerrera de su pueblo aunque imperceptible. Esa dulce joven se convirtió en alguien mucho más madura y calculadora cuando se requería resolver problemas. Sin embargo no dejó de lado su parte tierna, esa gentil y que enamoraba a todos por su encanto. Su cabello también creció ligeramente y siempre lo llevaba atado; dejó de preocuparse en gran medida de su apariencia física pues el ser bella no ayudaría a los demás.

Aquel escuadrón se ocultó en las penumbras mientras las calles permanecían vacías y su única luz eran los rayos de la luna llena. Todos llevaban capas negras para perderse entre los rincones de las avenidas y en caso de ser encontrados confundirse unos con los otros. La prioridad siempre sería mantener a salvo a la princesa.

 _-Está despejado.-_ Indicó Shin-Ah con un movimiento de manos sin enunciar palabra.

Los demás se movilizaron a prisa pero al aproximarse a la entrada observaron varios soldados y se detuvieron ocultándose nuevamente como si fueran una sombra más; sus silenciosas pisadas eran dignas de admirar, parecían ninjas. Hak no recordaba que hubiera tanta vigilancia en el gobierno del anterior rey pero se imaginaba la razón. Quizá siempre los esperaron, su amigo no se destacaba por su fuerza pero si por su audacia y tenacidad.

 _-Es inteligente, seguramente más de una trampa nos espera en el interior.-_ Pensó Hak con una evidente sonrisa. Estaba emocionado por encontrarlo y de ser posible obligarlo a suplicar por el perdón de la princesa. Jae-ha notó su enferma sonrisa y el extraño pero peculiar brillo en sus ojos. No lo comentó con sus compañeros pero temía que perdiera el control, como antes había sucedido, y Yona presenciara una tragedia. Se acercó a él y apenas moviendo los labios le dijo **-Ni siquiera lo pienses.-** , pero fue ignorado. Molesto, Hak removió esa mano que se posaba en su hombro, no deseaba escuchar esa clase de tonterías o que lo trataran como una bestia impulsiva.

Yoon era el único que podía hacerlos entrar en razón así que siguiendo su plan fueron discretos, habría sido una locura entrar por la puerta principal destruyendo todo a su paso como sugerían; en verdad le impresionaba lo idiota que podía ser ese grupo de súper humanos. No era que no pudieran enfrentar ese peligro sino que resultaría innecesariamente arriesgado.

 **-Así que deben de esperar la señal, ¿Entendieron?** _-_ Explicaba entre susurros muy exasperado Yoon.

Apenas asintieron Jae-ha cargó en brazos a Kija y saltando por los cielos lo introdujo al castillo dejándolo en una zona que parecía segura. Uno a uno los transportó siendo la última Yona y quedando bastante agotado. Ellos verificaron la zona mientras el dragón verde recuperaba el aliento. Noquearon a varios guardias actuando como verdaderos asesinos silenciosos pero mucho más misericordiosos. Observaron con cuidado los alrededores en busca de la habitación real o cualquier indicio que les sugiriera que ahí se encontraba el actual rey. Vieron una tenue luz que provenía de la biblioteca y al dar Yoon la señal se prepararon para atacar. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando al abrir el gran protón el viento apagó la luz de aquella vela y desveló de su escondite al ejército real.

 **-Los esperábamos, en especial a usted princesa.-** Dijo un hombre con voz profunda.

Al tomarlos por sorpresa los sometieron atándolos de manos y obligándolos a mantenerse arrodillados. Los dragones enfurecieron al ver el trato que daban a Yona y se resistieron tomando las riendas de un juego sin reglas. Echaron a perder la táctica que el chico genio había diseñado pero su instinto de protección era más fuerte que el deber de acatar órdenes. Los soldados se fueron acumulando y refuerzos llegaban sin parar; el panorama no era nada prometedor tenían que ir a un sitio más amplio para poner las cartas a su favor.

 **-¡Hak lleva a Yona a un lugar más seguro!-** Gritó angustiado Jae-ha pero al girarse no pudo encontrarlo.

Vi un muro que estorbaba en su camino y a soldados venir por doquier. Estaban en serios problemas. El dragón verde a penas se volteó con sus hermanos para indicarles con un gesto que se llevaría a Yona para evitarle todo peligro pero después tampoco la encontró. Fue como si ambos se esfumaran de su vista.

 **-Shin-Ah kun, ¿Puedes verlos?-** Señaló frente a ellos, el gran muro que impedía su paso.

 **-¡Debe ser un pasadizo secreto!-** Dijo Yoon en una bocanada de aire por el cansancio.

Los dragones golpearon el muro forzando que la parte falsa de éste se girara y les diera acceso a unas escaleras subterráneas, o eso fue lo que creyeron. Esquivaron el peligro que implicaban los soldados pero se toparon con un laberinto. El observador endemoniado los guiaría con maestría pero advertía que ninguno de los dos, Yona y Hak, se encontraban en ese lugar. La princesa conocía ese acertijo como la palma de su mano, en varias ocasiones se había perdido en él desarrollando un terrible miedo; miedo que no sentía más. Pronto salieron por un conducto que terminaba en la habitación real.

 **-Me trae muchos recuerdos-** Mencionó Yona para sí.

La cama, los muebles, incluso la decoración permanecía justo como la recordaba. Eso la impresionó pues no esperaba que luego de tantos años esa habitación permaneciera congelada en el tiempo. Pensó que de abrir el guardarropa ella encontraría las prendas de su padre y los vestidos que conservaba de su madre. Y adivinaba bien, Soo Won respeto ese espacio, jamás invadió los viejos recuerdos de la princesa a sabiendas de que regresaría.

 **-Lo suponía, son ustedes.-** Dijo emotivo de entre las sombras una voz familiar.

Al acercarse a ellos y pararse bajo la luz que provenía de una de las ventanas pudieron admirar su rostro, su dorado cabello e inconfundibles orbes azules delataban su presencia. Yona enmudeció y su tez se tornó pálida. No podía dejar de hipnotizarse por los cristalizados ojos zafiro, parecía imposible que una persona pudiera tener tantos sentimientos contradictorios al mismo tiempo pero ella lo hacía. Explotaría en cualquier momento o se desmayaría de la impresión. Soo Won la recibía con una sonrisa gentil, era un gesto que perduró por años y esa noche se lo recordó. El rostro de la pelirroja se frunció, se preparó por años para enfrentarlo y no cedería. La llama que la mantenía viva encendió sus hermosos ojos purpuras con matices rubíes. Desató la estorbosa capa mostrando sus ropas andrajosas, pero más importante, su espada, aquella que había forjado con sus propias manos con un único propósito. El sonido metálico al desenvainarla paró en seco por la ráfaga de viento que se desató de golpe desde sus espaldas.

 **-¡Soo Won! ¡Traidor!-** Acusó Hak.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y siguiendo sus instintos se abalanzó sobre él para atacarlo. El rencor que guardó por años sería por fin liberado. A diferencia de Yona, él no podía perdonarle la forma tan rastrera de su ser y el grave pecado que cometió. No podía creer que se hubiera dejado guiar por la venganza, un inútil acto por el que lo repudiaba. Pensó en su amigo como alguien puro, alguien digno para desposar a la mujer que amaba con fervor. Confió en él para cuidar por siempre a Yona pero lo decepcionó y a ella le rompió el corazón.

 **-¡Hak por favor, detente!** Pero era tarde, sus oídos no escuchaban su melodiosa voz.

La batalla campal inició y la ventaja era para la bestia del trueno, pero el rey defendía su posición sin titubeos. Soo Won plantaba cara sin dejarse intimidar por la fuerza de su contrincante y mantenía la cabeza fría para calcular sus próximos movimientos; su ventaja estaba en que conocía a Hak pero Hak no lo conocía a él. Nunca mostró sus verdaderas intenciones frente a ellos y eso podía darle la victoria.

 **-¡Eres la peor basura que he conocido, no tienes derecho de estar frente a la princesa!-** Declaró irritado mientras lanzaba una serie de ataques que el rubio detenía.

 **-Pero el final ha llegado, ella está lista.-** Mencionó misterioso y sólo para que su atacante lo escuchara.

Hak no comprendía el contexto de sus palabras. Vio que aumentaba su velocidad y los ataques eran lanzados a matar, parecía que su espada estaba sedienta de sangre. El rey consiguió arañar su rostro y por su mejilla escurrían algunas gotas del líquido escarlata. La bestia se defendió pero notó tranquilo a aquel asesino. Observó en cámara lenta sus pasos, era superior a él y podía eliminarlo en cualquier segundo pero por el contrario se percató de su sonrisa, una traviesa risa que no había visto en años. Fue como si cantara victoria en silencio. Soo Won recibió su espada y ésta atravesó su pecho, una herida muy cerca del corazón. El impactó mandó a ambos a volar en direcciones opuestas y Yona fue a socorrer a Hak pensando que él había resultado herido.

 **-¡Hak, Hak! ¡Habla, dime que estás bien!-** Gritaba alterada.

La bestia del trueno se reincorporó confundido mientras Yona inspeccionaba la herida en su mejilla. Se quedó atónito viendo la escena frente a él, paralizado y enmudecido. La sangre escurría desde la ventana y bañaba la luna en un eterno atardecer. La colisión entre ambos lanzó al rubio estrellando el cristal y la gravedad lo estampó en el suelo. Se quejó tosiendo y expulsando sangre por la boca pero la sonrisa no desaparecía.

 **-¡Princesa no veas!-** Hak abrazó a Yona, atrayéndola a su pecho y evitando que notara el estado del rey.

 **-¡Suéltame! ¿Qué sucede?-** Pero ella se le escapó. **-Soo… Won-** Suspiró y sus piernas se debilitaron perdiendo el equilibrio.

La voz con la que lo llamaba era trémula, se arrastraba hacia él al ser incapaz de ponerse en pie. Las lágrimas fueron brotando de sus maravillosos orbes sin poder detenerlas, su sollozo era doloroso para los presentes. Hak trató de detenerla pero ella lo apartó de su lado, estaba desesperada por lo que veía y en su cabeza no cabía otra cosa. Su ya destruido corazón se rompía en pedazos más diminutos al sostener la mano que carecía de fuerza y vitalidad.

 **-Soo Won, esto no debía terminar así. No quería que alguien más saliera herido. Creí que si me volvía más fuerte no volvería a suceder, creí que podría protegerlos a todos, incluso a ti. Deseaba más que nadie una tregua, quería que trabajáramos juntos para ver prospero el reino de Kouka. Yo…-**

 **-Sabía que estaba mal pero siempre te amé-** Confesó. **-No podía corresponder tu amor porque había alguien que lo merecía más que yo.-** Observó difusa la figura de Hak.

 **-No sigas hablando, no te fuerces o podrías…-**

 **-Sé que voy a morir princesa.** Sonrió con esfuerzo luego volver a toser sangre. **-No me arrepiento de lo que hice, fue necesario aunque te lastimé. Pero al reencontrarme contigo y verte fortalecida me doy cuenta que ha llegado el momento, dejó el reino en tus manos.-**

Yona gritaba horrorizada, nuevamente le arrebataban a un miembro de su preciada familia; más que eso, fue su primer amor. Se aferró a ese cuerpo inerte y el olor ferroso invadió sus sentidos asqueándola. Hak sólo podía contemplarlos desde la distancia, apretó sus dientes y una gran gota que se resistió a callar su dolor se deslizó.

Esa noche vieron partir al rey Soo Won, marcó la pauta para un nuevo gobernante y quien estuvo a su lado se hizo responsable de ello. La luna se había teñido de rojo como el cabello de la princesa, como si el cielo aceptara los pecados cometidos por los humanos y los absolviera de todo castigo.

= FIN =


End file.
